Jocu the Giant
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle Monster brothers have quite an adventure when Jocu goes through a magic growth spurt!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu was busy training Vivo and Amio when he noticed that Jovi was working on something very hard. Jovi was a very smart Lauhinian, but he appeared stressed. He was sweating and clearly in need of some rest and relaxation.

"Jovi? Is everything alright?" Jocu asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," Jovi responded quickly as he kept looking at flowers and plants in his hands.

"Jovi? Are you sure?" Vivo asked, now coming over to him.

"I'm fine. I just know that we've all been under the weather lately and I think this remedy will help us to keep those chills and fevers away." Jovi said confidently.

"Are you sure?"Amio asked.

"Of course! What can go wrong?" Jovi smiled happily, now mixing the flowers with some water and jiving juice. The others watched him closely and at that moment, Jocu let out a sneeze.

"See! Jocu's had that sneeze for a few weeks!" Jovi said.

"I know that, but…" Jocu started.

"But still…those Nitians have caused some of the realm to turn cold due to the sadness and nightmares they cause from the other realms. This will help keep us well enough to bring happiness and joy back," Jovi grinned.

"Jovi, we already know the remedy for that. Each other's laughter." Jocu grinned.

"But still…how can we help each other if we are too weak to laugh. All of our subjects have been stressed due to these different holidays seasons. Their lack of laughter and happiness is having a negative affect on all of us!" Jovi protested. "We need to work together to keep ourselves strong."

"Jovi is right. We need to have an unlimited supply of joy even when our subjects are weak. That way we will always be strong when they don't have the strength for themselves." Jest replied, now walking in.

"I think that I have just the trick; this potion will help us to stay well!" Jovi replied happily. "Here, everyone try some!"

"Not me!" Amio said.

"No way!" Vivo added.

"I prefer not to at this moment," Jest said, now eyeing the potion carefully. Jovi looked a bit upset that this brothers didn't want to try. He sadly turned away until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Give it to me Jovi. I will try it." Jocu said gently.

"No Jocu. They're right. What if something goes wrong?" Jovi said sadly.

"Nonsense. Now give it to me," Jocu grinned.

"No I don't think so," Jovi said, now concerned that it could harm someone.

"Jovi."

"Jocu, I….hehehehehehey!" Jovi chuckled as he felt tummy tickles from his brother. In a heartbeat, Jocu grabbed the small vile and drank it down. Everyone stood in shock, hoping he would be ok. But for a moment, nothing happened.

"See…I…wait…what's going on?!" Jocu said, now feeling strange. Soon, he felt himself growing at a very fast pace.

"Everyone move! Now!" Jest ordered. All the brothers ran back as Jocu became taller and taller and soon he was as large as Feza the tickle dragon! Jocu had now become a giant!

"Guys? What happened?!" Jocu said, now examining himself. "I'm a giant?!"

"What happened is that my horrible idea caused this! That's what happened!" Jovi said in frustration, now hurrying deep into the forest to find a way to remedy this.

"Wait a moment! Jovi come back!" Jocu called, now seeing him disappear into the woods. Jocu then turned back to his brothers. "Guys we have to go after him! He didn't mean for this to happen! If anything I feel better, but Jovi needs to know that!"

All the brothers nodded and took off after him. It wasn't long before they found him by a tree trying to gather tree sap!

"Jovi! There you are!" Jest grinned.

"What are you all doing here?!" Jovi said in surprise.

"Here to find you. Look! I feel much better now," Jocu smiled down at him, now bending down where they were closer to each other. "Now how about coming back home with us?"

"No. Not until I find all the ingredients to get you back to normal!" Jovi said sternly. "Aren't you the least bit worried that you are a large giant!"

"Oh I don't know. I think I have quite an advantage over all of you!" Jocu said in a somewhat evil manner as he wiggled his claws at everyone. All the brothers gasped in horror!

"Jocu! No tickling! Its unfair that you're bigger than all of us!" Vivo howled.

"That doesn't mean you can't run…" Jocu said, now reaching down with his large hands to grab his brothers!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! RUN! GIANT JOCU! GIANT JOCU!" Amio yelled playfully now taking off down the pathway back home. All the brothers ran after him as Jocu growled playfully and took off after them.

Meanwhile, Blithe and Jape came out hearing all the screaming. Their eyes widened considerably as Jocu burst through the large trees and wiggles his eyebrows at his brothers.

"MUAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jocu thundered through the trees, making all of his brothers yelp. But it was no use. He grabbed all six of them in his large hands and tickled them. "Now loosen up you all!"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET OFF!" Jest commanded.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Jape growled.

"JOCU, WHAT ON EARTH?!" Blithe howled in horror.

"GET OFFA ME!" Jovi demanded, now hitting his hands. "LET GO OF ME JOCU!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAP THAT TICKLES!" Amio chortled, now pushing at his claws.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOHOHOHOHOHHOCU C'MON!" Vivo laughed hard.

Jocu was watching as all of them began giggling and laughing, but Jovi was trying to hold it in and escape. Jocu arched a curious brow.

"Jovi, now where do you think you're going?" Jocu said in a low, soothing tone.

"Away from here! Now put me down Jocu!" Jovi said angrily.

"Why?"

"Because AH! Jocu stop!" Jovi said, now giggling as Jocu used two fingers to wiggle in his stomach.

"Hmmm, I do not believe you are in a position to tell me what to do? After all I am older and I am a giant now," Jocu said evilly, now scratching a bit harder in his stomach. "Now stop worrying or else I will use my secret weapon on you!"

All of them gasped! Jocu had a secret weapon and all of them hated it because it tickled the worst. Worse than purring was Jocu's purring vibrations. He would wrap all four arms around the person and bury his face in their neck and the deep purring would make your entire body vibrate! That along with his ticklish fur was absolutely TORTURE!

Upon hearing this, Jovi tried to get loose, but Jocu chuckled and brought his brother to his face and Jocu closed his eyes.

"NO! NO! PUT ME DOWN NOW! I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Jovi screamed out as Jocu began purring and that rocked Jovi's whole body.

"Jovi, Jovi, Jovi…relax and enjoy the cuddles kiddo," Jocu chuckled, now opening his eyes and letting Jovi breathe. But Jocu noticed all his other brothers broke free of him and began tickling him now! But no matter what, he kept a grip on Jovi!

"AHAHAHHAHA GET OFF ME!" Jocu thundered, now feeling Vivo and Blithe get his ears, Jest got his shoulder blades, Jape got his abs, and Amio got his neck. But no matter the torture, Jocu still didn't let Jovi get away. He placed him on the ground, but gently got his tail as Jovi tried to crawl away.

"Jocu….please…." Jovi begged. Jocu stopped laughing as the brothers finally stopped tickling him.

"Jovi…I only wish for you to understand that I don't blame you. If you stop blaming yourself then I'll let you go," Jocu said softly.

Jovi panted a bit and turned to see that Jocu was shrinking back down to his normal size. The brothers watched, but all of them were too exhausted to say much. They could only smile as Jocu returned to normal.

"See? Everything is fine now," Jocu smiled at all of them. "Although I want to know what that potion was in case you all need this tickle torture again!"

"NO!" They all yelled in unison, now making each other laugh hard. Jovi could only laugh too and hug his brother as Jocu pounced on him and gave him a gentle and affectionate noogie. Life was truly never boring.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
